Bits and Pieces
by katrinadianne
Summary: Akashi's life in bits and pieces. Life would have been easier if he had surrendered to Kuroko earlier. AkashixVarious ('coz Akashi is KNB's ultimate seme), eventual AkaKuro.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Written for PinkyFinger 212. This is my apology fic for you.**

**Warning: Facts are not straight.**

**Bits and Pieces**

Growing up as an Akashi was never easy. You have to excel not just in academics, but also sports, literature and arts. An Akashi must excel in every field he enters. But, Seijuro had no qualms about it. When you grew up as an Akashi, winning was as easy as breathing. There was only one field where every Akashi had tasted loss – the field of love. Almost all of the family members had failed marriages. They just make it appear in public that everything was okay. Deciding that love will bring him no benefit, Seijuro had never committed himself.

**xxx**

Seijuro was five years old when he had first seen his parents fight. His mother had tried to shield him from the harsh situation of their family, but, his father had done otherwise. His father believed that Seijuro must be able to get a hold of his emotions even at such a young age.

**xxx**

Whatever soft side Seijuro had had vanished when he was ten. It was at the time that his mother decided that she had had enough. She packed her bags and tried to convince Seijuro to come with her, to live a life free from his father's control. But, the boy refused.

"Okaa-san," he looked her straight in the eye. "I am the heir to the Akashi business empire. I cannot leave just for selfish reasons."

His mother almost cried. Almost. But, like the great woman she was, she composed herself and merely smiled at Seijuro a sad, sad smile. "Sei-kun," his mother hugged him tightly. "I hope someday you will find a person who will teach you that there is more to life than winning."

Seijuro watched as his mother went away, feeling a slight pain in his chest.

**xxx**

When Akashi Seijuro entered middle school, he knew that besides topping the academics, he also had to join extra-curricular activities to live up to his family name. He joined the student council and the shogi club, and then took an Art Appreciation class for his elective. He only had one dilemma, what sport should he partake in?

A week after classes had started, he was able to make a decision. It all happened while he was passing by the gymnasium. He heard the sound of balls dribbling, shoes squeaking against wooden floorboards, the "whoop" of basketball passing through the net. He joined the basketball club for no particular reason.

**xxx**

Seijuro's grandfather had always told him that once you find a rare and odd piece, be sure to keep it. "When the time comes, you can use it to turn things in your favor."

**xxx**

Midorima Shintaro was one rare piece, Akashi thought as his eyes followed the high arc of the ball. It almost touched the ceiling. Everyone's eyes were trained on the ball as it passed the ring, making a whooping sound.

Midorima Shintaro never missed a shot.

**xxx**

Aomine Daiki was naturally talented when it comes to basketball. He was formless and unpredictable. He caught Akashi's attention the moment he saw the tanned guy arched his body in midair, avoiding two seniors, and shoot the ball.

Aomine Daiki was a magic in court. He was his second rare piece.

**xxx**

Murasakibara Atsushi was a monster in court. His childishness vanishes once the game starts. Aside from his long limbs, his intimidating aura makes him a good defender.

He was the perfect center. And, Akashi's third rare piece.

**xxx**

Kuroko Tetsuya was also a rare piece. He knew it the moment he laid eyes on him when the phantom player and Aomine Daiki were playing in the abandoned gymnasium. So, despite the lack of physical skills, he decided to keep and train him into the game-changing piece that Akashi wanted him to be.

**xxx**

There were times when Akashi would stare outside the window and contemplate on what if's. What if he wasn't the heir to his father's empire? What if he had his freedom? What if he didn't have to be guarded all the time? What if he grew up in a simple family? What if his father was a better father? What if his mother never left?

After that, he would dismiss such questions because they were unnecessary for his growth. After all, there's no use in brooding over things you cannot change.

**xxx**

After doing his homework and before going to sleep, Akashi would prepare the training menu for the next day. The routine was different for each of his prized pieces. He made sure that it would bring out the best of their abilities.

Akashi was also aware of their unhealthy diet. He made it a point to prepare a list of balance diet. He even made sure that Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima would follow the diet.

Sometimes, he thought that he genuinely care about them. They were, after all, the first people who were able to tolerate his intimidating attitude.

**xxx**

Most of the time, Akashi played shogi by himself. Some peaceful afternoon, Akashi would play shogi with Midorima. Hours would pass in silence as they tested each other's intelligence. Akashi always won. Despite that, Midorima never gave up.

"Do your best, and God will do the rest." That was Midorima's motto.

On rare occasions, Akashi would push the shogi board off the table then ravish Midorima's thin lips. They both knew that it was _anything_ butlove. Because Midorima was smitten by Kuroko and Akashi simply did not care of petty little things like emotions.

**xxx**

Middle School Nationals Championship. The score was 79 – 78 with the opponent leading. Akashi glanced at the time – 5 seconds left before the game ends. Aomine was double teamed. Kuroko was standing a few runs away from the ring. He signaled Aomine to break through their defense. Aomine did.

Akashi passed the ball to Kuroko. Kuroko passed the ball to Aomine. And, Aomine made the shot. The buzzer rang. Final score: 79 – 81 with Teiko leading.

Akashi might have liked basketball.

**xxx**

Middle school second year, Nijimura Shuzo became captain while Akashi became vice captain. It had caused quite an issue amongst the seniors because it was the first time that a junior became vice captain. Akashi had all shut them up with just one game.

**xxx**

Kise Ryouta joined the basketball club in their second year. The first time Akashi saw him, he knew that the Generation of Miracles was complete.

Kise had the ability to copy a move, and make it better, with just one look. He was so much better than Haizaki Shougo.

The copycat might have been attracted to Aomine before. But, the moment Akashi showed Kuroko's power to Kise, he was enamored by the phantom player, just like the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

**xxx**

Akashi had always noticed Njimura's longing gaze. He knew how much his captain wanted him. Sometimes, he also felt an attraction for said captain. There are times, when they were alone in the locker room, he would push Nijimura then pound on him.

Despite Akashi being smaller, he had always been the top, never the bottom.

**xxx**

Akashi knew so well that every member of the Generation of Miracles was charmed by Kuroko. He could see how they would look at the phantom player. It was like they wanted to devour him whole. However, none of them made a move.

Akashi knew who Kuroko liked. He could see how the blue-haired teen would look at his light with so much admiration. Sometimes, Akashi felt it was sickening – to feel something special for someone.

**xxx**

It was in the middle of one of their passionate throes when Nijimura had confessed to Akashi.

"I love you." He said in a low, low voice, pouring all his feelings in those three little words.

"I know." Akashi answered as he pounded on his captain. Nijimura's hold on the redhead tightened as he moaned like it was their last escapade.

The next day, Nijimura resigned as captain, replaced by Akashi.

**xxx**

It was inevitable that one day Aomine and Kuroko's relationship would turn sour. Akashi knew it from the start. Even though Aomine loved Kuroko, he was still too immature to realize his feelings. Akashi decided not to interfere and just watched on the sidelines.

On days when Kuroko would have the blankest look on his face, Akashi was there to sit with him quietly. The redhead would always have a milkshake in his hand, just so he could erase that sad, sad expression on Kuroko's face. And the dull ache in Akashi's chest would go away once Kuroko smiles.

**xxx**

The one who works the hardest in their team was Kuroko. He would practice until his body could not take it anymore. More often than not, Akashi accompanied the blue-haired teen in the infirmary. He would sit still on the stool beside the bed, waiting for the tealhead to wake up.

He knew why Kuroko worked so hard. And, sometimes, he wish he didn't.

**xxx**

Akashi had always known that the Generation of Miracles would be destroyed. Putting too talented people together was like putting predators in one place. They would turn against each other the moment they got bored with their prey. He expected one of them to against him. It was Murasakibara who had the audacity to do so.

Teiko's captain had always believed in himself. However, when he looked at the scoreboard and saw Murasakibara winning, his pride was shattered. And as he stared at the score 4-0, something in him snapped.

All his life he, he dedicated himself to winning. But, now, he was losing to his subordinate. Maybe, he had gotten soft when he started to care for his teammates… _because he started to care._ And this people whom he had shaped into who they were today were ungrateful enough to challenge him. He was done caring.

_I do not need such unnecessary emotions_. "I will kill anyone who opposes me…" He smiled maniacally. "…even if they were my own parents."

That night, Akashi Seijuro had shown Murasakibara his true power.

**xxx**

It was in their third year in middle school when Akashi met Kuroko's friend Ogiwara Shigehiro. For some reason, he hated him. He hated how Kuroko had pleaded for him, for the Generation of Miracles to give their all in the game against his childhood friend. He hated the tenacity in Kuroko's eyes.

Akashi's blood boiled and he wanted to destroy someone, anyone. So, when he heard of his teammates' plan, he went along with them.

By the end of the game, Akashi was satisfied to see Ogiwara Shigehiro destroyed.

**xxx**

Akashi had seen it coming – Kuroko's resignation that is. But, for some reason, he still felt a slight guilt when he saw the resignation letter on his table. And, as he read said letter, there was a tightening in his chest – the same as when his mother left. Only, this one was slightly more painful.

**xxx**

Akashi was visiting his father in Tokyo when he had first seen Kuroko's second light, a tall redhead with a brash attitude. He was infuriated to see the taller man's arm slung over Kuroko's shoulder.

Before he could murder someone, he decided to drop by Kise to whom he had let out all his frustrations.

"Kuroko has a new light." He said casually as they both lie sweaty and naked in Kise's bed after their activity. Akashi felt the blond stiffened but he remained silent.

Deep in the night, as Akashi stared at the ceiling thinking of Kuroko, he heard Kise moan the phantom player's name. Akashi thought that all of them - the Generation of Miracles – were cursed by their attraction towards Kuroko.

**xxx**

Just as expected of Kise, he informed all of their former teammates about Kuroko's new light. And they all came at Kagami, one by one, wanting to destroy the redhead. But, Seirin's ace only grew stonger when Aomine had defeated him.

**xxx**

Akashi always wins. But, when it comes to Kuroko, it felt like things were always out of hand. That he was losing a battle without the phantom player fighting back.

When he was younger, he promised himself not to fall in love. Because, it was an unnecessary feeling. However, he couldn't help but be enticed by Kuroko. The phantom player had something that Akashi wanted to have, wanted to own, and wanted to both destroy and protect. And, he felt that he was losing his sanity whenever he thought of the phantom player with someone else.

**xxx**

As captain of Rakuzan High's basketball team, Akashi made sure that he knew each and every member of the basketball club. He was watching the practice game between the third and second string when he first saw him – Kuroko Tetsuya's clone – Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Akashi smirked. He finally found a weapon against Kuroko. He finally found the person he could use to destroy the phantom player. Maybe then, the tightening in his chest whenever he thought of Tetsuya would stop.

**xxx**

A week before the Winter Cup, Akashi summoned the Generation of Miracles. Just as he expected, Kuroko came. He was elated to see the phantom player still had the defiant look in his eyes.

_I can't wait to destroy your audacity, Tetsuya._

**xxx**

There are times when Akashi would sit beside Mayuzumi and hand him a cup of vanilla milkshake. The taller teen would just stare at him.

"Drink it," he would order and the Rakuzan's phantom player would just obey. Sometimes, Akashi wished he would be a little defiant.

**xxx**

Rakuzan v. Seirin; 111:100. Rakuzan won.

Akashi smirked as he made his way to Seirin's locker room. He could still remember Kuroko's face when Mayuzumi stepped into the court. Right then he knew that it would be their win. _His win_.

He found the phantom player alone in the locker room, slumped on the floor, back against the wall.

"Tetsuya," the name rolled off his tongue _so_ naturally.

Kuroko acknowledge him by standing up and looking straight at him with those defiant blue eyes. Shouldn't he feel destroyed by now? Akashi pushed Kuroko into the wall and cupped the phantom player's pale face. Maliciously he whispered. "I always win, Tetsuya. You should know that by now."

He expected the other teen to retaliate. But, to his utter disappointment, Kuroko's hands fell limp to his side. With sad, sad eyes he said, "You're right, Akashi-kun. You always win."

Before Akashi could fathom what had happened, Kuroko was already out of the room. And Akashi could feel the dull pain in his chest grow.

**xxx**

A week after the Winter Cup, Akashi learned that Kuroko transferred to the U.S. The phantom player's grandmother died the day of the Winter Cup finals.

He wished he had been there beside _his_ Tetsuya.

**xxx**

On nights that he felt the need to unwind, Akashi would go out of his apartment and walk to the park just a few blocks away from his building. It was then that he would muse how Tokyo was so different from Kyoto. Tokyo streets are always busy and the city is full of lights that you won't be able to see the stars clearly anymore.

High school passed and so was the drama. No more Generation of Miracles as they went their separate ways to prepare for the real life. Akashi sometimes wondered how Kuroko was doing. The blue-haired teen sent e-mails to Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, and even to Midorima. But, none to Akashi.

**xxx**

There was a scrunching sound as his feet padded through the freshly cut grass. He stopped mid-step as he noticed a familiar person by the swing, looking so far away. The person's hair was longer than he could remember, his facial features more feminine.

As if sensing his presence, the person turned to his direction. His surprise was evidenced by the slight widening of his blue, blue eyes.

"Akashi-kun," the soothing voice travelled through the cold night air and into Akashi's ears. And before Akashi could think logically, he was already holding Kuroko tightly in his arms.

**xxx**

It was awkward, really. Akashi was not sure what his and Kuroko's status was. Akashi had gone through relationships before, but none like his relationship with Kuroko.

They walk together to the university, but they don't really talk. They eat breakfast and dinner together in utter silence. Sometimes, he would go over to Kuroko's apartment. Sometimes, Kuroko would go over to his apartment. And those nights were spent watching movies and drinking vanilla milkshakes.

Sometimes, he would stare at Kuroko's thin pink lips and wonder how it would taste. Sometimes, he was tempted to push him into the bed and ravish him. But, for some odd reason, he couldn't quite do it.

**xxx**

It was summer on their second year in college when Akashi's grandfather died. The funeral was a silent affair. There were no consoling words exchanged between him and his father. Despite the pain in his chest, Akashi refused to cry.

When he came home that night, Kuroko was standing outside his apartment, waiting for him. Without a word, Kuroko hugged him. Maybe it was Kuroko's comforting scent that made Akashi's eyes water. Silently, tears flowed down his cheeks and Kuroko just stayed there beside him.

**xxx**

It was Kagami's birthday when their first kiss happened. Kuroko's face was flushed due to the alcohol he accidentally drank. To say the least, Kuroko's alcohol tolerance was low. Akashi was amused to see the blue-haired teen show emotion more than he usually does.

They were walking to Akashi's apartment, the Kuroko's arm slung over Akashi's shoulder, when Kuroko asked, "Why don't you ever kiss me? Do I have a bad breath?"

Akashi chuckled. He maneuvered the shorter man's body so he was embracing him. "No, in fact, you have the sweetest breath I know."

"Then, why not? Don't you find me a –"

Akashi swooped in to catch Kuroko's lips, the latter's words dying into their kiss. It was so much better than what he had imagined.

**xxx**

"Seijuro-kun." Akashi smiled at how soft it sounded coming from Tetsuya.

"Repeat it again." He smiled while Kuroko pouted.

"You have already made me repeat that for the tenth time," the shorter male complained.

"Please." He smiled with his sweetest smile. Kuroko sighed in defeat.

"Seijuro-kun."

**xxx**

Nothing stays forever they say. But, Akashi could have fought the whole universe just to be by Kuroko's side. If only Kuroko wasn't so selfless.

"Akashi-kun, you should go now." He tightened his hold on Kuroko. They were sitting on the sofa, the shorter man curled on his side. He doesn't care about inheriting the Akashi clan's business empire anymore. All he wanted was his Tetsuya.

But, Kuroko being Kuroko had told him, _"I wouldn't be able to live with the fact that I was the one who took away your dreams, Seijuro-kun. You were meant for greater things."_

When his father had discovered his relationship with Kuroko, the older Akashi had threatened to disown him. Akashi thought he didn't care anymore. But, Kuroko had convinced him otherwise.

"Five minutes," his voice was weaker than he had intended it to be. "Just five more minutes." He closed his eyes as he inhaled Tetsuya's distinct scent. "Wait for me, Tetsuya. Five years. Five years is all I'm asking."

"I'll wait for you, Seijuro-kun."

**xxx**

Akashi knew how to get a person's loyalty. It was an important skill to survive in the cruel world of business. He had hired his own men and trained them into the pieces that he wanted them to be.

**xxx**

Every Thursday afternoon, before Akashi went back to his apartment, he would pass by a kindergarten and stay there for five minutes. He would stare out his tinted window and watch a blue-haired kindergarten teacher assist his 5-year old students cross the street.

Sometimes, Kuroko would look his way, as if he could see him. And he would see those thin pink lips curve up a little into a warm, warm smile.

**xxx**

The public announcement of the Akashi Group's new Chief Executive Officer caused uproar in Japan. He was the youngest to be appointed CEO ever. At 24 years old, he was able to double their company's expansion. He had been in almost all business magazines.

"I'm taking away your title from you, _Chairman,_" his voice was laced with malice as he walked away from his father's office. A year after that, Akashi was voted the new Chairman of the Board.

**xxx**

Five years. Just as Akashi had promised, he came back after five years. His father was now powerless to control him. His heart thudded in his chest so hard as he rang Kuroko's doorbell.

When the blue-haired man opened his door, it was as if he was expecting for Akashi all along. Kuroko smiled his rarest smile and greeted Akashi, "Welcome home, Seijuro-kun."

"Yes, I'm home." Akashi answered.

**xxx**

If someone would ask Akashi if there was anyone who had ever defeated him, the answer was Kuroko. Looking back, his life could have been easier if he had surrendered to his love for the man earlier.

"What are you doing, Seijuro-kun?"

Akashi turned to his partner who was standing by the door holding a cup of tea. He beckoned for his lover to come near him. "Nothing," he murmured as he wrapped his arm around his lover's thin waist. "Just thinking about life."

"The sea must have made you a little sentimental." Kuroko teased to which Akashi only answered with a smile. They stayed there, by the porch, watching the sun set in the horizon; their silence occasionally interrupted by the music of the waves meeting the shore.

**-The End-**


End file.
